Fire resistant resinous compositions are well known in the art. Baldwin et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,801,672, for example, taught fire resistant laminating impregnants containing phenol, dicyandiamide, formaldehyde and up to 10 wt.% of refractory filler particles. Alvino, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,421,877, taught fire resistant laminating impregnants containing: epoxy resin; halogenated phenol, preferably tetrabromobisphenol A; nonionic surface active agent, such as a nonionic alkylaryl polyether alcohol; and catalyst, such as benzyldimethylamine. While all of these compositions have high temperature applications, impregnating resins also having improved water, oil and dirt repellency would be especially useful, providing the high temperature properties could be retained.
In other areas, fluorine containing compounds have been used to make organic fibrous materials oil and water resistant. Ahlbrecht, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,861, teaches fluorinated aliphatic alcohols containing perfluoroalkyl groups with from 3 to 12 carbon atoms as intermediates in the preparation of: perfluoroalkyl-substituted triazines, which when reacted with formaldehyde yield compounds useful as thermosetting resins exhibiting oil and water repellent characteristics; perfluoroalkyl acrylates, useful as oil and water repellent coatings for fabric or paper; and perfluoroalkyl halomethyl ethers and their quaternary amine salts, useful as soil resistant coatings for textiles, paper, leather and wood. Smeltz, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,016, teaches fluorinated polyesters, useful as oil and water repellent fabric coatings, where the polyesters are prepared from perfluoroalkyl-terminated, alkyl-1,3-propane diol, and a dibasic acid, such as malonic acid, succinic acid, phthalic acid, terephthalic acid, or the like, with optional addition of a nonhalogenated diol, such as ethylene glycol, tetraethylene glycol, 1,4-cyclohexanediol, or the like.